The Thin Line Between You and Me
by scribbles of madness
Summary: What therefore God has joined together, let no man separate. Mark 10:9


The Thin Line Between You and Me

A SasuSaku fanfiction

By screwitall

**A/N: I know *cringe* Totally cryptic summary but PROPS TO YOU FOR DECIDING TO OVERLOOK SAID CRYPTIC SUMMARY AND READING MY FIC ANYWAY. I like to think I don't stink at writing summaries but this is the first non-humor fanfiction I ever made, so blah. OHMYGOSH, I'M WRITING A NON-HUMOR FIC.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The rain poured down mercilessly on him but he didn't care.

_I told her to come…so she will_, he said to himself.

The thought had been bouncing around his mind for the last three hours.

_Something came up_, he reasoned for her. _But she'll still come anyway._

Sasuke looked up and glared at the sky.

_As if I couldn't be somber enough, _he thought.

Approaching footsteps made him look down from the gloomy sky.

He was exuberant to see it was her. "Sakura."

"Talk," she said, a cold edge to her voice.

He knew she wasn't happy to see him, especially after everything he's done, but he tried to sound friendly anyway.

"How…how are you?" he asked, hoping to get something more than a glare or a one-word sentence from her.

"Fine," she replied curtly.

Sasuke tried to look for the girl he knew three years ago. This woman standing in front of him couldn't be her.

"Why'd you ask me to see you?" she asked, rather in an accusatory tone.

His eyes glazed over once he realized the girl he was looking for died years ago. She was then replaced by this woman who wanted nothing to do with him.

"I wanted to…I wanted to see you…and I was hoping we could—"

"That we could be friends again?" she abruptly cut him off.

He smiled a little, in relief that maybe she was thinking the same thing.

"So can we?" he asked hopefully.

Perhaps things would go back to how they were before he left. They would start everything all over again, only now he would try to open his heart little by little. She would be happy and he would, too.

"No."

The word pierces his heart like a spear.

Sakura avoided his eyes from there. He could tell she felt a pang of guilt from hurting him like that. After all, everything's been taken from him. The reason he returned was because he wished to start all over again.

His life was wasted away to nothing.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," she said. "But we can't be friends. Not after everything you've done."

The absence of the suffix was like applying salt to a deep wound.

"Then maybe we could be something else."

He was trying to make her stay. To stop her from leaving him all alone.

She shook her head, giving him another painful rejection.

"Something more, then," he said.

He's not planning on giving up.

"You'll find someone," she tells him. "I'm not the one for you."

_You're the only one for me_, he thinks angrily.

"Don't be selfish," he said. "If it isn't for you, then…then do it for me."

It came out worse than it meant. She felt the flames of anger licking at her insides.

"I'm not being selfish," she said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke was desperately hanging on. Can't she see how he's dying inside?

"You don't want to be with him."

She was stunned by this statement. To him, it was like she was considering what he said. A spark of hope ignited in Sasuke's eye.

"What makes you think that? Besides, who else could I go for? It's not like I could be with you."

The spark died in the darkness in his eyes…like any positive feeling that ever reached them. Still, he didn't want to lose her to his best friend, who was also his rival.

"Pink and orange don't go together, Sakura," he said, hoping this would change her mind.

"You're judging our compatibility by the colors we are most distinguished with?" she asked, mocking laughter behind the sentence.

"You know what I mean."

The amusement Sakura felt a moment ago disappeared.

"Naruto loves me, Sasuke," she said angrily. "I loved you and you only kept on hurting me! He loves me and I think…I probably love him, too."

His heart ached with the harsh truth that was shoved in his face. It was true that she had loved him, note the past tense, and back then, he was too caught up in his own goals of killing his older brother, and he refused to return her love. Now he was trying to give his heart to her, to replace the one he broke three years ago and she refused to take it.

"Please don't go with him."

Pride be damned, he was ready to go down on his knees and beg. Anything, just as long as she would go with no other man but him.

"Why? Give me a reason...and _I'm Uchiha Sasuke _doesn't count."

The lost smile returned to his face. She was giving him a chance.

"'Cause you don't want to."

"That's not enough."

"Cause I don't want you to."

"That's not enough."

Sasuke's hope vanished. He was losing his chance.

"What else is there?"

Sakura stepped closer to him until she was several inches from his face.

"The true reason I should stay right where I am and not back to him. Three words. Eight letters. Say it... then I'm yours."

" I...I..."

He couldn't bring himself to say it. He looked down in defeat.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. That's all I needed here."

Her departure made him look up from the ground. He clenched his fists in anger.

"I love you," he said to air, hoping the wind would whisper the confession in her ears.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I totally got the last part of their conversation from **_**Gossip Girl**_**. I kind of see Chuck in Sasuke. I bet you couldn't see Sasuke's happy ending here. Sorry if you were hoping that they'd be something more. Actually, as you could observe from my other fanfictions, I am a hardcore SasuSaku fan but this one is just a product from my irritation at Sasuke. THE MAN IS BEING A HUGE ASS AND HE DESERVES TO FEEL A PORTION OF WHAT SAKURA FELT BACK THEN IN THEIR YOUNG DAYS WHEN THERE WAS STILL A HIGH CHANCE OF SASUSAKU HAPPENING. Sasuke sucks. I don't care of he's hot in a wasted, messed-up sort of way but he makes me want to stick a senbon in his eye sockets which are now occupied by Itachi's eyes. Review, please. Thanks!**


End file.
